


To learn or to Die

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual!Julia, Asexuality, F/M, Hunters, Julia is a sassy shit, asexual!Derek, deaton is bad, f bombs galore, like really bad, not sorry, stiles is a sassy shit, very crass language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack fucked up so many times, that the family that has covered their asses cannot cover for them anymore, the pack must learn to be a proper pack or they will eradicated. </p>
<p>Enter the Dubois family the oldest hunting family and the family that has covered up the packs fuckups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To learn or to Die

I am Julia Marie Dubois, I am 17 years old and one of the best Damn hunters California has along with my father and grandDad. 

Being the eldest daughter of the oldest hunting family around can really suck, especially if you go to school with 5 werewolves, a banshee and the daughter of a subpar hunting family. 

The local pack has fucked up everything and dashes into situations without having the common sense to think things through, it's gotten so bad that my Dad and GrandDad have had to deter the High Council that wanted to come eradicate the pack because of their fuckups.

My dad has decided that since I go to school with most of the pack, I should be the one to set them straight. Talos help me.

Chapter 1:

I sat at the packs usual table, flipping through the book of Norse myth my GrandDad had given me. 

"Hey you, this is our table go sit somewhere else." Erica Reyes snapped and I slowly looked up to see the pack surrounding the table.

"I think not, sit down we have some things to talk about." I said quietly but firmly and the pack slowly and warily sat sown.

"Who are you? We have never seen you here." Scott asked and I laughed coldly

"That's because I blend in and don't call unwanted attention to myself, I have always been here I like yourselves have lived here my whole life. Which is why I am extremely pissed that a pack of uncontrollable teenage wolves and Banshee has completely fucked up everything my family has fought for. " I snarled and watched in pleasure as their faces paled.

"How do you know?" Scott growled and I smirked before turning my attention to Allison. 

"Does the name Dubois mean anything to you? " I asked and watched as pure fear filled her eyes and a harsh gasp escaped her throat.

"Oh god." Allison whispered and Scott immediately wrapped his arms around her. 

"Alli, what's wrong? " he asked looking at me before turning back to Allison. 

"She's a hunter, her family is the very first hunting family." Allison said and I saw her trembling.

"What do you want, are you going to kill us?" Stiles asked making me scoff

"If we wanted you dead, we wouldn't be covering your asses from the High Council." I said and watched in horror as confusion covered all of their faces.

"What kind of shit Alpha do you have that hasn't told you about the High Council? " I asked and growls filled the air.

"Derek is a good Alpha." Issac snapped and I shook my head.

"Everything that has occurred tells me that he is not a good Alpha especially if he hasn't talked about the High Council. " 

"What are you talking about? " Lydia asked.

"Way too much to be talking about here. You and your Alpha and your father Allison are going to have to come over to my house later today." I said sighing.

"We are not going to some hunters house." Stiles growled.

"Fine but when you are killed just remember that you had the chance to be saved." I said shrugging and the pack froze.

"What do you mean, killed?" Lydia asked.

"If you and you alpha don't get trained all of you will be eradicated by the High Council, you are already on their hit list one more mistake like ones you've been making and my GrandDad and Dad won't be able to cover you asses." I said.

"Where do you Live?" Scott asked and I smiled.

"At the old RavenRidge estate"

"I know the place, I drive by it on my way to deaton's." Scott said and I came close to snarling.

"Deaton won't be around anymore, he is going to be tested by the ArchDruids" I snarled.

"What? Why? He's helped us alot." Scott asked and I glared at him.

"Deaton has Hindered and traumatized you. He knows of the High Council and our laws. He also knows that a simple banishing spell would have gotten the Noigutsune out of Stiles. He also should have taught Derek Hale how to be a proper Alpha since he also taught his mother."

Scott blanched at the truths I had told him about one of the people he trusted most.

"He knew how to get that monster out of me and he did nothing?" Stiles whispered.

"The first thing a druid learns is Banishing spells, so he knew and yet he did nothing." I confirmed just as the bell rang.

"Remember, come to my house right after school. " I said picking up my book and bag before bouncing off to my next class.


End file.
